grand_theft_auto_v_vice_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Deus
Henry Deus (1983-Determaint) is one of the five main protagonists (along with Niko Bellic, Donatello Abarca, Johnny Klebitz and Bonnie Abarca) in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. But if Option A is chosen, then Henry becomes the main antagonist of the game. Early Life Henry is of Japanese and American descent and raised on Frankfort Avenue of Northwood in Liberty City. In 1994, Henry moved to San Fierro from Liberty City with his mother, father and sister. He attended PS 121 High School, and graduated in 2002 with honors. He then enrolled at San Francisco State University in September 2002, majoring in politics. He voluntarily departed SF State in 2004 to pursue other career options. He applied to SFPD on June 1, 2006 and graduated at the top of the 2007 police academy class. While in San Fierro he had no criminal record or known criminal associates. Wei also tested negative on all drug tests. Despite a clean record he was reprimanded six times for violent behavior and fighting, but, due to his intelligence, physical skill, and a natural aptitude for police work, he was still thought of highly by his superiors. Henry demonstrated a familiarity with the Asian gang structure and culture in San Francisco, and a deep understanding of the way in which these criminal organizations operate. Due to the department’s lack of qualified Asian-American candidates and the demand for Cantonese-speaking officers, he was highly recommended to be assigned immediately to the plainclothes anti-Tong task force. During his undercover assignment for the SFPD, Henry participated in gunning down Charles 'Two Hat' Chin, and later tortured and executed drug dealer Ming Ming Trin on June 2010 for supplying his sister with a fatal dose of heroin. Although a confidential informant tipped off SFPD Internal Affairs about the murder, it was not thoroughly investigated due to lack of substantial evidence. Furthermore, Henry's case officer, Lieutenant Franklin Jakes, provided Shen with an alibi. The case remained open; however, it was widely believed that Shen did commit the murder and infiltrated the gang as revenge for his sister. After finally reaching the rank of Lieutenant in the San Fierro Police Department, Henry later retired from the Police Force and moved backed to Liberty City, to start working for the Yakuza and Triads. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City In 2011, Henry moved to Vice City on orders from the Liberty City Yakuza head to form an alliance with Jeremy Xu and join his organization. Henry later worked with Abarca Crime Lord Donatello Abarca, His right hand and sister Bonnie Abarca, Lost President Johnny Klebitz, and former hitman Niko Bellic into finding Thomas and Mallorie and works as a assassin for the Federal Bureau Investigation. Mission Appearances As a main protagonist, Henry appears in most of the missions. Special Ability Henry's ability is called 'Cloak'. When active, Henry becomes cloaked, which disguises him almost completely from enemies, but becomes less useful when running. By enhancing this skill, you increase its maximum storage capacity, which directly affects its duration. This ability can only last to about a minute. Trivia Henry (along with Niko, Don, and Bonnie) are an honorary member in the Lost Brotherhood. Henry was later killed by Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V: Michael De Santa. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists